Literature
Mancala games play a major role in some literature (including "orature"), a minor in many more works. The following lists are meant as an overview on this rather neglected field of mancala research. It includes oral and written, native and western literature, legends, proverbs, poems, children's books and novels, but no scientific publications of any kind. Traditional Works Modern Works Note: References to mancala games are so widespread in modern works that only those are mentioned, in which the game plays a major role. See also *List of Mancala Proverbs References ;Agyeman-Duah, I., Appiah, A. & Appiah, P.: Bu Me Bé: Akan Proverbs. The Center for Intellectual Renewal, Accra (Ghana) 2001. ;Anonymous.: A Mancala Morning. In: Spectrum Reading, Grade 4 (Spectrum Reading Series). School Specialty Publishing, Grand Rapids MI (USA) 2007, 12-13. ;Appadurai, A., Korom, F. J. & Mills, M. A.: Gender, Genre, and Power in South Asian Expressive Traditions (South Asian Regional Studies and Publications of the American Folklore Society). University of Pennsylvania Press, Philadelphia PA (USA) 1991, 168-171. ;Bamboté, P. M. : Randonnées de Daba de Ouadda à Bangui. Dakar (Senegal), Paris (France) 1966, 44. ;Biebuyck, D. P.: Lega Culture: Art, Initiation, and Moral Philosophy Among a Central African People. University of California Press, Berkeley CA (USA) 1973, 153. ;Claus, P. J. : Mancala (Cenne) in Tulu Myth and Cult. In: Claus, P. J., Pattanayak, D. P. & Handoo, J. Indian Folklore II. Central Institute of Indian Languages Press, Mysore (India) 1987. ;Claus, P. J. : Re: Cenne. E-mail to R. Gering, September 17, 2006. ;Courlander, H. & Leslau, W.: The Fire on the Mountain, and Other Ethiopian Stories. Holt, New York NY (USA) 1950. ;Daly, N. (Ed.): Why Sun and Moon Live in the Sky: An African Legend and Other Folktales. Lothrop Lee & Shepard, New York (USA) 1995, 47-52. ;Devlieger, P. J.: Frames of Reference in African Proverbs on Disability. In: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education 1999; 46 (4): 439 - 451. ;Frobenius, L.: Schwarze Sonne Afrika: Mythen, Märchen und Magie. Diederichs, Düsseldorf (Germany) 1980 ;Handelman, D. & Shulman, D. D.: God Inside Out: Śiva's Game of Dice. Oxford University Press, New York (USA) & Oxford (UK) 1997, 107-109. ;Haring, L.: Indian Ocean Folktales: Madagascar, Comoros, Mauritius, Reunion, Seychelles. National Folklore Support Centre, Chennai (India) 2002. ; Honko, L. (Ed.): The Siri Epic as Performed by Gopala Naika. Suomalainen Tiedeakatemia / Academia Scientiarum Fennica, Helsinki (Finland) 1998. ;Hurreiz, S. H.: Ja`aliyyin Folktales: An Interplay of African, Arabian, and Islamic Elements. University Press, Bloomington IN (USA) 1977, 83-85 & 137-139 & 161. ;Jama Musse Jama : Layli Goobalay: Variante Somala del Gioco Nazionale Africano. Redsea-Online Publishing Group, Pisa (Italy) 2002. ;Klobah, M. : Sowing the Seeds of Knowledge in Children's Literature: Sociocultural Values in J. O. de Graft Hanson's The Golden Oware Counters. In: Children's Literature Association Quarterly 2005; 30 (2): 152-163. ;Knappert, K.: A Survey of Swahili Songs With English Translations. Edwin Mellen Press, Lewiston NY (USA) 2004, 285. ;Le Quellec, J.-L.: À propos d'un mythe Nyangatom d'origine du bétail. In: Cahiers Caribéens d'Egyptologie 2002; 3/4 (February/ March): 179-199. ;Mapanje, J.: Gathering Seaweed: African Prison Writing. Heinemann International, London (UK) 2002. ;Menzel, B.: Goldgewichte aus Ghana. Museum für Völkerkunde, Westberlin (Germany) 1968. ;Merrick, G.: Hausa Proverbs. Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner and Co. Ltd., London (UK) 1905. ;Owomoyela, O.: Preservation or Mummification? The Implications of Subjecting Traditional Texts to Modern Processes. In: Research in African Literatures 2007; 38 (3): 170-182. ;Owusu, M.: The Sudden Return. Heinemann Educational Books Ltd, London (UK) 1973. ;Perani, J. & Smith, F. T.: The Visual Arts of Africa: Gender, Power, and Life Cycle Rituals. Prentice Hall, Upper Saddle River NJ (USA) 1998, 119. ;Quartey, K.: Trokosi: Wife of the Gods. Random House, New York NY (USA), 2009. ;Schmidt, S. : Einige Bemerkungen zum "Loch"-Spiel (Mankala) in Südwestafrika. In: Journal - SWA Wissenschaftliche Gesellschaft / Scientific Society (Windhoek, Namibia) 1974/75; 29: 67-77. ;Shackell, R. S. : Mweso: The Board Game. In: Uganda Journal (Kampala, Uganda) 1934; 2 (July): 14-20. ;Shackell, R. S. : More about Mweso. In: Uganda Journal (Kampala, Uganda) 1935; 3 (July): 119-129. ;Staewen, C. & Schönber, F.: Ifa - Das Wort der Götter: Orakeltexte der Yoruba in Nigeria. Franz Steiner Verlag, Wiesbaden (Germany) 1982, 64-65. ;Starr, F. : A Little Book of Filipino Riddles. World Book Co. Yonkers, New York 1909, 145. ;Stayt, H. A. : The BaVenda. Oxford University Press, Oxford (England) 1931, 310+355-356+364-367. ;Steere, E.: Swahili Tales, As Told by Natives of Zanzibar: With an English Translation. Bell & Daldy, London (England), 1870, 29 & 37. ;Strauss, P.: Bishop Bernward's Door, and Other Poems. David Philip, Publisher (Pty) Ltd, Claremont (South Africa) 1983. ;Tessmann, G. : Die Pangwe. Ernst Wasmuth A.-G., Berlin (Germany) 1912 (Volume 2): 310-315. ;Townshend, P. : Bao (Mankala): The Swahili Ethic in African Idiom. In: Paideuma 1982; 28: 175-191. ;Tshilolo Kabika, M.-J.: Matricide (review). L'Harmattan, Paris (France) 2008. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Limits of the Mind: Towards a Characterisation of Bao Mastership. CNWS Publications: Leiden (Netherlands) 1995. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Muyaka's Poetry in the History of Bao. In: Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies 2003; 66: 61-65. Copyright © Wikimanqala. By: Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category:Mancala Games in Culture